Sasuke and Sakura: Is love a lie or is it true?
by Diana.Smiles
Summary: [First Chapter updated YAY!]Sakura doesn't believe in true love anymore. Sasuke returns from his quest to kill Itachi. Will he be able to prove to Sakura that there is such a thing as true love or is it just all a lie, that Sakura has fallen into?[SasukeS


**

* * *

**

**Sakura: Hey everyone first chapter YAY!**

**Shikamaru: What a drag, no one cares Sakura.**

**Sakura: giggles**

**Ino: What's so funny?**

**Sakura: Oh...nothing...giggles more**

**Ino: Sakura tell me! You're hiding something**

**Shikamaru: Of course Ino, that's why she's giggling.**

**Ino: Shut up lazy urethra (Note-A Urethra is known in scientific form as an ass –tee he putting some science in)!**

**Shikamaru: O how trouble some, being scientific are we?**

**Ino: SHUTUP! What's the big secret!!!!**

**Sakura: Oh...you'll just have to find out in the story heh, heh, heh evil laugh**

**Ino: Looks at Sakura in confusion**

**Shikamaru: Just sighs okay can we start the chapter?**

**Diana (Author): Finally someone asks that, thanks Shika smiles**

**Shikamaru: Whatever looks away with blush on face**

**Diana: Okay I am not the owner of Naruto, but I am the owner of this story**

* * *

Story: Sasuke and Sakura: Is love true or just a lie?

Author: Diana

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

Love, a true lie, a lie that I could never trust again in life, I once had trusted it, but it was all thrown away. Since that day when he had left, my life had all turned around. When I look at my friends I always see them happy, with the one they dearest love.

I am Haruno Sakura. I live my life alone with no one to love. I have friends but that is different, I don't have a prince charming. My pink hair had grown and I had matured. But I hide all of that beauty.

That girl named Sakura who was once a cheerful, charming girl, with a smile that can surpass any standard, was now a girl that was dull and sad. This girl rarely smiled. Her pink-rose colored hair which was luscious, was now tied up in a ponytail. Her bangs had fallen back hiding her peach-toned forehead. Her outfit was black and dull. Her beauty had all been thrown away. No one ever knew why this girl had changed.

**Normal POV**

A boy within the age of 15 walked. His hat circled over his head, hiding his face. He wore a big coat that ran down his feet, covering his whole body. He looked around "Konoha hasn't changed one bit"

"Ah, I've seen you come back, Sasuke Uchiha" a man with spiky silver hair stood in front of the boy. A mask covered his face and in his hand was a red book.

This boy looked at the book closely but still couldn't read out the heading "Kakashi Sensei, I've seen you haven't changed either"

"Sasuke, I am not your sensei anymore, I do not train you, so you may just call me Kakashi" he looked back at his book, while in the other hand he held up a kunai and a piece of paper stuck to it, he threw the kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it with one hand.

"I see you've gotten stronger and how was your encounter with Itachi go?"

"..."

"I see...well we'll talk more about this later" then Kakashi disappeared leaving a puff of smoke.

Sasuke smirked; his attempt to kill Itachi had gone successful. That was why he had returned back to the small village. But little did he know that things had changed. He looked down at the piece of paper. Then he started walking again.

Finally Sasuke had reached his destination, Konoha High. He opened the door to his class. The paper that Kakashi had thrown at him was his schedule. He stepped in the classroom and everyone who was fooling around noticed him. He had seen allot of familiar faces. He walked to the teacher's desk and handed the paper over to the teacher. The teacher handed the paper back moments after he read it. He nodded and pointed to a seat that was beside a blond-haired boy. He was the exact same age as Sasuke and looked really familiar. Everyone wondered about the mysterious person that had entered there class. But then they all shrugged it of and went back to socializing. Sasuke went to his seat and sat down, arms crossed around his chest.

Moments later he heard the door slam lightly open. He didn't bother looking up.

"Ah, Sakura you made it just in time" the teachers voice said out of no where.

The girl just nodded her head and walked to her seat. She passed Sasuke and didn't even notice him.

He looked up in shock. _Pink hair, the only person I know that has pink hair is Sakura. He saw how emotionless the girl looked_. Her bangs blocking the view of her forehead, the pink haired tied back in a pony tail and the dull black shirt and skirt the girl was wearing. He couldn't believe his eyes. _No, no this can't be the Sakura I knew a long time ago, maybe that was along time ago, but what if this is Sakura? Or maybe it's some other girl with pink hair. The Sakura I know is cheerful and smiles allot, o how I miss that smile. **What the heck Sasuke get a hold of yourself your better then this, aren't you that cold boy that everyone knows? **Shut up I was in love. **Yeah I know, it sure did weird things to you, but you're not in love anymore. **Yeah but...**But what, okay I'm going now this argument was pointless, okay inner Sasuke out. **But wait- okay whatever.** (Note-bold and italic writing is inner Sasuke)**_

"Okay everyone I shall take attendance" the teacher called out each name. Blah, blah, blah (we're going to skip to Sakura's name) "Haruno Sakura?" he called out.

A hand shot up and Sasuke looked around the room to see where Sakura was. He was desperate, desperate to see her again. Deep down inside he still loved her, but that incident had happened and all of the love had gone to waste. He finally noticed a hand shot up in the air and there she was the girl that looked dull and emotionless.

The girl finally put down her hand and noticed that the person with a hat over his head and a coat over his body was starring at her. She just glared at him then turned her head in a different direction looking back at the teacher. _Pfft what does that guy want?_

(Okay we're skipping to Sasuke's name) "Sasuke Uchiha" the teacher called out his name finally.

Sasuke slipped his hat off carefully and raised his hand slowly. Everyone looked in shock at him when he did this process. Even Sakura looked shocked. Then he lowered his hand and crossed them around his chest again. He ignored all of the gossip going around about him. The lesson continued and then it was break time.

Sakura packed all of her books and was heading out of the door and heading outside. "SAKURA-CHAN!" she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She stopped walking and turned around to see Naruto running up to her. She just looked away not caring "Sakura-Chan, good news, Sasuke's back!"

"I know Naruto and I don't care"

"What, but I thought you loved him dear-" Naruto was interrupted when the blacked hair male stood beside him.

"Hi Sasuke!" Naruto said

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply. He looked at the girl that was in front of him. _Sakura..._He thought.

Sakura looked down at the ground, trying not to meet his gaze. Then she turned her back to both of them and started walking away.

"Sakura-Chan where are you going? Sakura?" Naruto blabbed out as usual with his annoying voice

"I'm going to meet Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten" and with that she kept on walking until she was out of sight.

"Wait up Sakura! Are you coming Sasuke?"

"Hn" then they both walked fast, trying to catch up to Sakura.

Sakura kept on walking until she spotted Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten. Neji and Shikamaru were there too. Everyone was sitting at a picnic table under a cherry blossom tree, gossiping about whatever came into there mind.

"Sakura" Ino yelled and signaled her to come over to the table.

Sakura obeyed this signal and went and sat down, beside Ino. Hinata was sitting across form Sakura and Ten Ten sat across from Ino. Neji sat beside Ten Ten and Shikamaru sat beside Ino.

"Sakura I heard that Sasuke's back aren't you happy?" Ino said.

"Why should I be happy? That stupid jerk decided to leave in the first place, why should he come back?" Sakura was begging to get pissed about everyone always reminding her about Sasuke.

"HEY EVERYBODY" a voice interrupted the conversations. Everyone looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke approaching them.

"Hi...hi Naruto" Hinata said in her shy voice. Everyone, but Naruto, already knew that she had a crush on him.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said while taking a seat by her. Hinata started blushing but tried to hide it from Naruto. He noticed "Hey Hinata why are you blushing?"

Hinata turned red this time "Ugh...its n-nothing" she said and then turned away from Naruto.

Sasuke took his seat by Sakura. Sakura noticed but seem to not even care. "Hey Sakura, don't you care if I come back, because all the other girls have already" Sasuke said, still looking at her.

"..." Sakura didn't bother answering his question because she already got up and started walking back to the school.

"Wow, what's gotten into her?" Naruto asked, while everyone watched Sakura walk away.

Then the bell rang. Everyone stood up and started heading back to there class.

"Okay everyone I am Kakashi Sensei and I will be your science teacher" the man said while reading his book "Ah Sasuke, looks like I will be training you"

"Hn" was his answer.

"Okay first assignment, I will assign you a partner and you will have to make a project about how each weapon works, then you must present this to the class. Example a Kunai. Okay now for the partners. Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara"

"Ugh why do I have to be with him?" Ino complained

"Because that was what I assigned as your partner" Kakashi said.

"Fine" then Ino went over to Shikamaru and stood beside him, still looking a little disappointed. _Ugh why can't I be with Sasuke instead?_

"Okay next, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki"

Hinata blushed again about what the teacher had told them._ O...I'm with Naruto. I'm so happy._ Then she walked over to Naruto and sat beside him.

"Neji Hyuga and Tenten"

"Okay I am so ready for this" Tenten said to herself with a little bit of a blush on her face. Yes she did too like Neji, but no one knew that. She did the same routine as Hinata and Ino.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke._ Ugh I'd rather have Chouji as a partner then this stupid jerk. Why does fate always put us together anyway? Whatever why should I care. It's not like I'll flirt with him, I already declared that 'love is a lie'_. While Sakura walked to Sasuke's side Sasuke was thinking as well._ Sakura...WHAT...this is so stupid I get a partner and she's my ex. But it would be nice to be by her again. Maybe this could work out again. _Sasuke watched Sakura walk up to him.

"Okay on with the other partners" and blah, blah, blah (sorry I don't want to type all the other charactors.) "Okay now that all of you have been assighned partners, you must all complete this. It is due next class, so that means you have 2 days. Now you are all dismissed to go do your projects" after that everyone started packing and headed for the entrance.

Sakura was about to enter out of the class room when someone stopped her. She looked up to see her partner, Sasuke Uchiha. She pushed him aside and started walking out. He followed her though "Okay Uchiha what do you want?! I'm in a really pissed mood right now"

"Acting scary are we?" he said with a smirk.

"Whatever, so what do you want? You wanted something right, make it quick"

"Well Kakashi-Sensei said that the project was due 2 classes from now, so I thought that we could go over to your house and complete it"

"No"

"Why not?"

"..."

"You have no reason, so it's settled we're going over to your house"

"No, now it's settled we're not going to my house and completing the project, now leave me alone"

"Why not Sakura?"

"Okay whatever lets go"

"Hn"

**

* * *

****At Sakura's house**

"So it didn't take that long to complete the project" Sasuke said while taking a breath of air

"Whatever, now that we're done you can leave"

"Sakura..." Sasuke looked at her.

"What?" Sakura avoided his gaze

"Why...why did you change?"

"..."

"Sakura, tell me, why did you change?"

Sakura thought of the question that Sasuke had just asked her.

Sasuke could sense that she was deep in thought, but he never took his eye off of her. Then he realized that she wouldn't give him an answer, so he just started packing up. After that, he stood up and started walking to the door, but he was pulled back by a hand around his arm.

"The reason why I changed was..."

Sasuke looked back at Sakura, but didn't move a muscle.

"Because...I felt lonely"

Sasuke looked at her with confusion._ Lonely, but she has friends and family, how could she feel lonely?_ "Sakura..."

"You don't know how alone I felt. You were too busy worrying about revenge"

"But I still don't get it, how can you be lonely, you have friends and family"

"That night when you left Konoha, you told me that you hated me. Those words rang thro my head like a bell. They haunted me after you left and they still haunt me now. I cried, cried from all the pain that you gave me. That's why I declared love to not be true but all just a lie. I changed my look and attitude, just to hide all that beauty I had. I thought my heart had only one place for a special someone and that special someone was you, but I guess it all went to waste" Sakura finally finished and the room was dead silent. Tears started to form in her eyes, remembering all the memories they had together, and the memory of when he left. They couldn't get out of her mind they were stuck in there. She then let go of Sasuke's arm and started crying.

Sasuke just stood there in shock; he had never realized how hurt Sakura was. But secretly, on the inside Sasuke was hurt too. He remembered exactly what had happened. It hurt him more to see Sakura crying.

**

* * *

****Flash back...**

He had two choices, 1, stay in Konoha and never defeat Itachi, 2, Go to Orochimaru and get power. But he had already decided, he would go to Orochimaru and get more power to kill Itachi. He packed his bag with supplies that he needed.

He took one last glance at the photograph of his friends on his desk. The friends that had accepted him and protected him. But now it seems that he was leaving for power. He took one last glance and flipped the picture down, making a small clank sound. Then he walked to the door, looking back at his apartment. Everything would just be a memory now. He walked with a click-clack of his sandals.

Finally he had reached the path out of the town, but he was blocked because of some certain pink-haired girl "What are you doing up so late? Just taking a stroll?" he said in his harshest, coldest voice ever. He knew that Sakura and him were in a relationship, but he didn't want her to be heart-broken as she already was. She was most important to him, he loved her dearest. But he was getting power; he could never let Sakura think about him like this. He knew that she had to move on, so he would break her heart as much as he could then she would hate him and move on.

"In order to leave the village you have to take this road" She said. She saw his backpack and was convinced that he was leaving for sure.

He started walking and walked passed her "Go home and sleep"

Tears started coming down her cheek "Why, why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Why do I have to tell you?" Sasuke said in his, once again, harshest and coldest voice. But on the inside his heart was aching with pain "You meddle too much, stop bothering me"

The wind blew making a silence until Sakura spoke "You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun"

"..."

"Do you remember, when we became gening, the day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me weren't you?"

Sakura: See he doesn't have any parents. Being alone he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he is unruly.

Sasuke: Loneliness...You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents.

Sakura: What's...wrong?

Sasuke: You are annoying

"I don't remember" Sasuke answered. But he did remember, he remembered every part of it and he felt sorry for being so cold.

Sakura looked shocked and looked down. The tears streaming down her cheek fell onto the ground "That's right. That was along time ago. But it started all on that day. When you, I, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei...The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult and awful, but...even so it was fun" she tried to calm herself from crying "I know about what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy...no one. Neither you nor me"

"I know that. I am different from you guys. I follow a different path from you guys. The four of us together...It's true that I have thought of us as one possible path. Despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or Naruto"

"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun you told me that being lonely is painful. I know that very well, so much it hurts! I have family and friends but...if you leave, for me, to me, it's the same as being alone"

"From this point on, new paths will start"

"I...I love you more then anything" Tears started forming in her eyes again "And...And what about our relationship? You said that we'd be together forever!"

"Sakura don't you get it? That was all a lie. I never loved you, I hated you. You were just a toy for me to past the time"

Sakura looked shocked, and started crying even more. She put her hand to her heart and squeezed it "So you hated me? All this time, I loved you but it was just a lie? What else do you have to say to me?"

Sasuke turned his head a grin on his face "After all of this, you're still annoying"

"So I'm annoying as well. I see it is true" but Sakura continued on crying.

Sasuke wanted to cry himself out too, but he couldn't not until he left. So he continued walking.

"Sasuke if you don't stop I will scream!" Sakura said through tears of pain.

Sasuke disappeared in a blink of an eye. He had disappeared behind her and she could sense his presences. She didn't turn her head or move, she just stood there still as a statue, while crying. Her heart beating fast against her chest.

"Sakura...thank you" was his last words.

Sakura stopped crying, she was too shocked to cry anymore. _Sasuke-kun..._Then everything went black.

**End of flashback...**

* * *

"Sakura...I...I still do love you. I have always loved you. No matter how many times I've tried to forget about you. I never could" He kneeled down beside her and put her arms around her so that she was crying in his chest.

"No" she pulled on his blue shirt and squeezed her hands "Your lying! You told me that our relationship was a lie! How could I ever trust you again?" she pushed him away and turned her back towards him.

"I can prove it! I came back for you right away after I killed itachi. The only reason why I left was to get power to defeat him. I love you Sakura, that's why I cam back. Please forgive me!"

"..."

He stood up, since Sakura wouldn't give him an answer. He headed for the door and was about to step out.

"Sasuke-kun wait, don't go" Sakura said and stood up. She walked to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him back away from the door "Are you really sure you came back for me?"

"Yes" he curled his hands around hers.

"I...love you too. I could never get you out of my head. It's too hard. I'd always wonder if you'll ever come back. And yet you did"

Sasuke let go of her hand and then took her in an embrace "Thank you Sakura for waiting for me" then he leaned his head down and there lips met.

Sakura loved every moment of how they touched. She treasured it. She kissed him back passionately. To them the only thing in the world was each other. After a few minutes of kissing, Sakura broke it to take in some air. They both were panting.

"From now on, Sakura Haruno, I promise that we will be together forever" Sasuke said with a smile.

"How can I trust you with that word?"

"If you can't trust me then how can you love me?"

"Maybe I won't love you then"

"What?!"

"I was just kidding silly" she started giggling.

"Okay good!" then he kissed her again then he pulled back "Since we're together again, will you change your look to your old self again?"

"What, you don't love me because I'm wearing this stuff?"

"No, it's just not you, and I like the you that is cheerful and fun, not dull and sad"

"Okay..." Sakura looked down at her cloths

"I love you Sakura"

"I love you too Sasuke" and she kissed his cheek.

**Well sorry I'm running out of time but I will update the next chapter soon and thnx for reading.**

**

* * *

****Ino: OMG WHY DOES SAKURA GET SASUKE?!!!**

**Diana: I'm sorry Ino, I just thought that they were a cutter couple, but I think that you and Shikamaru are a cute couple too.**

**Ino: WHAT!! **

**Shikamaru: blushes**

**Neji: That's funny to believe that Shikamaru is actually blushing because of Ino.**

**Shikamaru: Shut up!**

**Neji: laughs**

**Sakura: Ha, ha, ha Ino that's my secret. Sasuke's mine now so if you lay one paw on him, I'm gonna beat you up.**

**Ino: FINE!**

**Sasuke: sighs Sakura she's one of your best friends...don't be mean, I get annoyed when your like that.**

**Sakura: OMG I'm so sorry Ino and Sasuke sniffle sniffle tear is coming out of eye**

**Sasuke: No, no Sakura don't cry, you already did in the story panik's**

**Sakura: sniffle sniffle**

**Sasuke: What if I hug you will you feel better?**

**Sakura: sniffle sniffle**

**Sasuke: How about a kiss?**

**Sakura: YAY! **

**Sasuke: kiss**

**Sakura: kiss back**

**Ino: ENOUGH LOVEY DOVEY STUFF ALREADY!**

**Shikamaru: kisses Ino**

**Ino: kisses back blushes**

**Teten: aww everyone has a lover :(**

**Neji: Tenten I love you** ♥

**Tenten: Really Neji? I love you too.** ♥

**Diana: okay okay you people get what's happening lol make out section sorry if it's too lovey dovey and all but I just wanted that to happen...Anyways thnx y'all for reading my first chapter of this story I will update soon okay bah byes now. Diana out.**


End file.
